


The Whole World (in your embrace)

by authorinprogress97



Series: Beauty, Grace and A Punch To The Face [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Boo Seungkwan, Genderbending, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sofia The Annoying Little Sister, basically vernkwan have a sleepover, blame that on sofia, fem!Seungkwan, lovesick puppy!Hansol, talk of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol attempt to find the perfect cuddle position. It proves harder than anticipated.|She is beauty. She is grace. She will punch you in the face.|A series of ficlets based around Girl!Seungkwan and Girl!Jihoon with their long suffering boyfriends, basically.





	The Whole World (in your embrace)

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho, look who finally came back from the dead.
> 
> just so you guys know, this has been sitting in my wip since last year and was finished in a fit of boredom while i was at work. just so you know. i don't even know where all this free time is coming from. and here i thought i couldn't do anything productive. guess it's been one of those weeks.

Seungkwan will be the first to admit (albeit reluctantly) that she’s not the easiest person to be around. She can be a bit of a drama queen. She’s… prone to hostility, for lack of a better word. Mingyu can attest to that.

But all of that can be avoided with two simple words: Choi Hansol.

Seungkwan isn’t the mushy kind. She won’t say he’s her true love or soulmate or whatever. Hansol _does_ , however, complete her in ways that probably don’t make sense. He’s the closest thing to perfect for her that he can get without being an alien from outer space.

He’d also be a lot more attractive if he'd get his cute butt on his bed.

“Sofia won’t barge in,” she sighs for the seventh time, patience worn thin. “Just get in here before you wear a hole in the ground.”

“Are you sure?” Hansol asks nervously, fiddling with the long sleeves of his pyjama shirt. It’s a little too long (miracles do happen) and the only thing she can see is the tips of his fingers when Hansol lets his arms hang. That is Seungkwan’s favourite look on her boyfriend, next to red-cheeked and flustered.

She sighs, flopping down onto Hansol’s single. “If you don't get in bed in the next five seconds, I'm going home and calling up someone else to warm my bed,” she threatens.

Hansol’s eyes narrow. “You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me.” Seungkwan would never, of course, but the threat is enough to have Hansol _finally_ slipping in next to her. She wraps herself around him, more out of self-preservation than to cuddle. “You’re taking up the whole bed,” she complains.

Hansol grunts as Seungkwan’s knee finds purchase against his ribs in his girlfriend’s bid to find a more comfortable position. “Firstly, this is my bed. Secondly, that’s my dick your knee is jammed against, please don’t go any higher.”

She huffs, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. “Your bed is too small,” she grumbles, but carefully maneuvers her left knee so Hansol’s dick is safe from potential crushing. She _is_ planning on using it one day.

It’s not the first time they’ve shared a bed, but it _is_ the first time since their relationship status went from best friends to officially dating. Seungkwan’s actually mildly impressed Mrs Choi is letting them share a room like this, but she _has_ known Seungkwan for years. They won’t do anything in Hansol’s room – or at least not while Sofia is in the house.

At this moment, all she wants is the romantic cuddling you see in movies. So far, it’s not going very well. Seungkwan can’t find the right position and Hansol keeps complaining about his arm potentially falling asleep while being _absolutely_ unhelpful.

Seungkwan grunts again, settling against Hansol’s side. It’s great… for all of seven seconds. Then, Hansol’s hand curls up her rib cage a little too far. “Choi Hansol, don’t move,” she says sharply and he freezes.

“What, what?” he breathes, barely daring to inhale.

“Get. Your hand. Off my boob.”

He flings his hand away, nearly falling off his narrow bed if it weren’t for Seungkwan’s legs wrapping around his waist and keeping him anchored. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” her boyfriend squeaks and she laughs as she finds herself on his chest.

“You’re such a dork,” she teases, scooting down so she can lie on him more comfortably. “Hey, I think we found it!”

“You’re gonna fall off,” Hansol warns, holding her close to his chest.

She raises an eyebrow. “Then you’ll just have to make sure I don’t,” she says smugly, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. “I trust you.”

Her boyfriend grumbles under his breath, shifting so he’s little more in the middle of his bed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

She grins, craning up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “But what a death.”

Hansol rolls his eyes and reaches for his phone. Seungkwan does the same. In some ways, everything has stayed the same – they still use their phones too much around each other and Seungkwan can’t help but tease Hansol all the time. Yet, it’s the little things that change; an unnecessary brush of hands here, a stolen kiss there. Now, they’re _cuddling_ like something out of a romance manhwa and it’s not… completely gross.

Hansol groans as someone knocks on the door. “Mom, we’re fine,” Hansol calls with a roll of his eyes. Seungkwan giggles, patting his chest lightly.

“Not Mom,” Sofia’s sweet voice filters through. “Are you and Seungkwan unnie having sex?”

Hansol makes a gurgling noise in the back of his throat while Seungkwan lets out a bewildered laugh. Sofia’s only _fifteen_ , for god’s sake.

“Sofia!” Hansol squeaks, cheeks reddening while his girlfriend buries her face in his chest. “What the – _Sofia_.”

“Is that a no?”

“ _Yes_ , it’s a no. Just – get out of here!”

“We’re going out for dinner,” the younger warns. “No sex in the house. Mom will flip. She’s not ready to be a grandmother.”

The shade of Hansol’s face is alarming. It’s somewhere between yellow and purple. Although amusing, Seungkwan doesn’t want her boyfriend to expire on the spot. She rolls off of Hansol, kissing him on the forehead before opening the door.

Sofia’s eyes are tightly shut and it’s kinda funny. “I’m dressed,” Seungkwan says, biting back a laugh when the younger opens her eyes gingerly. “Bring back something for your oppa and I, yeah?”

Sofia glances into the room, where Hansol is trying to disappear under his bed sheets. “No sex,” the younger reiterates. Seungkwan stares back at her, equally as serious.

“No sex in the house,” she promises, reaching out to smooth Sofia’s hair. After all these years, she practically sees Sofia as her own little sister. “We’ll be fine alone. Promise.”

Sofia looks up at the elder with big, calculating eyes. Finally, she says, “When you and oppa have a baby, can I name it?”

Without missing a beat, Seungkwan replies, “Not if you keep calling our future, hypothetical baby ‘it’. Get out of here, before I eat you.”

Sofia giggles, calling out a lilting _bye unnie, oppa_ and bounding down the stairs, assuring Mr and Mrs Choi (loudly) that no, Seungkwan and Hansol are _not_ having sex. There’s another strangled groan from Hansol and Seungkwan snickers, immediately flopping onto him and straddling his waist.

“You could’ve handled that better,” she states, smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt. Hansol lets out a distressed moan, covering his face with his pillow.

“That was so _embarrassing_!” he whines, voice muffled from the pillow. “Sofia was talking about _babies_ , oh my god.”

Seungkwan rolls her eyes; and he calls _her_ dramatic. After a few moments, she pulls the pillow away, smiling down at her still red-cheeked boyfriend.

“Feel better?” she asks, a smirk curling the corners of her lips.

Hansol huffs, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. “You’re having fun.” His eyes are accusing, but his hands rest on her hips, attempting to pull her closer.

“You’re just so cute,” she coos, leaning down and pecking his lips. When Seungkwan pulls away, he wrinkles his nose and pulls her back in, sighing against her lips as his own part.

Seungkwan likes kissing Hansol. Even before they started dating, she was admittedly _fascinated_ by his lips. She could tell whatever he was thinking just by looking at his lips; if he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he was deep in thought and if his lips were pursed, he was probably in the middle of making a decision - usually what to eat for lunch that day. Hansol is just so expressive, his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his lips.

She smiles into the kiss, her boyfriend chuckling into the kiss and rubbing the tips of their noses together when they pull apart. “You’re in a good mood today,” he murmurs, pressing one last kiss against her lips before nestling comfortably against his pillows.

“Do you remember when we thought we were just friends?” Seungkwan muses, fingers playing with the chain around Hansol’s neck. She’s been meaning to get him something to hang from it, but she hasn’t been able to get away from him long enough to start shopping (not that she’s complaining).

Hansol hums absently, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips as he loses himself in the memories. “Yeah,” he snickers after a while, honey brown eyes flicking down towards him. “It was so dumb.”

“ _You_ were so dumb,” Seungkwan retorts, melting into him with a sigh when he massages out the tension between her shoulderblades. “I learnt all those flirting techniques from Jihoon unnie just for you to ignore most of it. The nerve!”

“Jihoon noona flirts like a turtle,” Hansol deadpans. Seungkwan smacks his chest in an attempt to protect her unnie’s pride - even if he’s not entirely wrong.

“But it was effective,” she sniffs. Hansol lets out a defeated sigh to placate her. Her lids are starting to droop from Hansol’s warm embrace and the gentle circles his hand is making against her back. It’s soothing and it’s not long before she’s dozing off…

Hansol jerks suddenly, scaring both of them awake and nearly causing Seungkwan to go tumbling to the floor. The only thing that saves her are Hansol’s quick reflexes, although the quick save doesn’t stop her from smacking him.

“Jesus _christ_ , Hansol, what the fuck was that?”

“Shit – babe – I’m so sorry – ”

“This is why we can’t have nice things!"

**Author's Note:**

> i realise a lot of writers do this and i've been feeling lonely lately. so.
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/serraminiauthor) or [tumblr](http://minteayoongimakesmewoozi.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> i apologise in advance if i don't reply your messages/mentions/asks immediately ;-; i can get really caught up in life and i'm not all that active on my social media sometimes.


End file.
